Arc Gamer
by Cherryayay
Summary: Jaune becomes the Gamer! Now what?
1. Chapter 1

**To make this one clear: this will use Video game aspects, custom loot and whatever I think of. I'm going to focus on this and my Ask Jauney! story for a while. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jaune Arc was alone. Very alone. Disowned by his family, who simply couldn't feed him and support him, and given nothing but two hundred lien, a silver sword, a bow he made with a quiver of arrows, three books, a coat, a shield, and light leather armor. While it helps, no one would bother getting a teenager of fifteen if he would just be another mouth to feed.

No prior training to survival or living alone, Jaune Arc was left alone at fourteen, now becoming fifteen and wishing he was anywhere else and belonged to another family.

He is a D-rank Tyro-hunter, just enough to get a small apartment and enough to live, although he will have to leave the apartment and find a new place to stay soon.

Taking a small Hunt through the forest of Patch, Jaune tightened his weapons to his person, then began to run. If there is one thing that he could do amazingly, it is free running. Being able to scale buildings, trees and having no fear to jump or grab onto something, Jaune managed to make money for doing delivery jobs, and being quite skilled at it too.

Jumping from branch to branch, he did a graceful 360 flip and landed on the forest floor, a good mile into the thick trees and plants.

 _ **GROWL~**_

Pulling out his long sword, he ducked as a white claw sailed over his head, another claw taking his sword before he could react.

Getting up, he noticed that two Beowolves were circling him, thanking Oum that there is only two and not forty. His sword was in the dirt ten feet from him, so he got up and got into a basic boxing stance, right foot in front, left in a angle behind him, one arm in a fist in front of his waist, and open palm in front of his face, bent forward slightly, legs bent, hips pulled back slightly, and constantly twitching, a tactic he learned to deal with a combatant. It helps if they can't figure out which side or angle you're going to.

Charging, Jaune met the first one half way and gave it a hard punch under the jaw, stunning it slightly. Ducking a swipe, he twirled and planted his foot on the downward claw, snapping the bone and pulling it out of the socket, leaving it to hang uselessly. Jaune was surprised, he was aiming to keep the wolf down for a second more, but this helps.

With a howl of pain, the wolf got up and swung the useless arm, ignoring the obvious pain it got from the motion. Dodging easily, he gave three successful jabs to the rib cage, hitting the nerves the wolf has above it's lung. With the wolf's left side spasming, it jerked its broken arm and caught the boy across the chest, the stray claws raking open his leather armor and cutting his skin.

Gasping in pain, Jaune couldn't duck from the swift strike from the wolf's working arm, smacking him across the face and creating a long gash. With blood pooling from his head, Jaune's left eye was blinded from the crimson liquid.

The Alpha watched with anticipation while the young one swung again, hitting the human boy in the side, knocking him down, but sending him towards his sword. While the Alpha had bone plates, the young one barely had fully formed spines on it's back and face. Picking up his sword, he held it in a two handed grip, charging with a straight thrust, severing the useless limb off of the wolf.

With dark blood pooling out from the mortally wounded beast, it couldn't stop the silver blade from planting itself through its weak face plate.

Jaune wasn't given time to celebrate as the Alpha charged the boy, knocking him down and jumping on top of him. Jaune couldn't lift his sword and was given a nasty view of its sharp and gray maw, the Alpha's putrid breath entering Jaune's nose. With no other option, Jaune sunk his teeth into the exposed neck, his mouth getting covered in dark blood and fur.

Pulling off in unexpected pain, the wolf was surprised to see the human injure him.

Jaune was momentarily stopped as white text saying "Beowolf Armor learned" was in front of him. Without warning, Jaune began to change.

His eyes turned blood red, his teeth sharpened in gross cracks and twists, and bone plates covered his arms, chest, back, legs and face. A flat plate of a Beowolf with red streaks in triangle patterns on it covered his face, the lower portion left open for his mouth, and his hands were now sharp and clawed, the plates spreading out into retractable bone plates on his fingers. His sight was sharper, and he was able to bend low, even crawl on all fours like a wolf.

With a gutteral growl, the Alpha charged Jaune, not at all afraid but confused with the human's new looks.

On pure instinct, Jaune ducked and raked his claws across the stomach of the Alpha, making four long gashes and a fifth smaller one grow on the exposed fur of the wolf. Howling, Jaune ran after the beast, animalistic urges controlling his movements and attacks.

With a downward slash, his claws got caught in the thick bone of the face plate, pulling the Alpha to the ground were Jaune jumped on its chest and clawed and punched with inhuman speed and strength. After ten seconds, the Alpha was a bloody pulp of meat and bone on the ground, already dissipating into nothing.

As Jaune was ogling his new looks with awe and fear, he felt the plates and bone begin to disappear, reverting him to his natural self, his injuries already healed and now with scars in the place of his cuts. Looking at the ground, he was shocked to see a small pile of money, a book and a chest glowing white on the ground, the box was green.

 **Greetings Gamer!**

"Buh-Wha!?"

 **Through a life and death situation, as well as extensive self training, you have unlocked your semblance as well as your Aura!**

 **Would you like to go through a tutorial?**

 **Y/N**

Not knowing what to do, he pressed "Yes". Immediately, a screen with several tabs, and texts appeared in front of him.

 **This is your profile page! Here, you will find your equiped armor, weapons, and basic looks! You have several tabs as well as Inventory, Status and Skills. There, you will find interesting things. If you haven't noticed, there are now black runes on your hands!**

Looking to his hands, there were indeed black runes in the shape of a pentagram on each of his palms and fingers. Several images of stars, half moons, even a symbol of a bird was found in the center and on the outside of the shapes.

 **The symbols found on your hands are connected to your Inventory! Anything that you can pick up and will it to, will go to your inventory!**

 **Give it a try with your loot!**

Walking to the weird objects, he touched the money, having it fizzle out of existence as well as the book, which he touched after.

 **You have gained the title "Grimm Slayer"**

 **Think or say "Inventory" Gamer!**

With the two new windows popping up, he thought 'Inventory'. Instantly, a new page was opened, this having several boxes in a big rectangle (one hundred squares) and several other boxes saying Armor, Weapons, Belt, etc etc.

His money was in a gold square, saying "1500 Lien". Well, here is the basic look:

 **Armor-**

 **Chest: Leather chest piece (Badly Broken)**

 **Arms: Leather gloves**

 **Legs: Dark blue jeans/leather boots**

 **Accessories: N/A**

 **... ... ...**

 **Weapons-**

 **Right hand: Silver Long Sword (Mildly Damaged)**

 **Left hand: Light Weight Metal Shield (Mildly Scratched-N/A)**

 **Other: Wooden Bow (Good Condition)/Quiver 250/250**

 **... ... ...**

 **Money-**

 **Lien: 1500**

 **Other: ?**

His Inventory also had the weird book in a blue box, upon clicking it opened a info box,

 **Fire Magic**

 **Gives the user the ability to control the ability of Fire**

 **Inner flame levels**

 **Upon further experimentation, allows the ability to control outer flames and be impervious to fire damage**

 **Gives basic fire magic abilities as a starter**

 **Would you like to learn this?**

 **Y/N**

Jaune clicked the "Yes" button twenty times before the screen closed and a red cloud flew into his chest. He remembered the green chest, upon looking at it, Jaune saw a text box above it:

"Loot Box-Level ?"

Placing a hand on the box, it opened with a click and a green mist and sparks floated out, right before it fizzled out of existence. Opening his Inventory, Jaune found mask, a new sword, and a knife in his inventory. The sword was black, the handle was gray and two skulls were etched onto the hilt. It was a long sword.

 **Grimm Bane (Sword)**

 **A pure ebony long sword made from the hardened blood and dark metals found deep in caves and the earth**

 **Extremely dangerous to Grimm, permanent increases to DEX and STR for power attacks and overall attacks**

 **Damage- 900**

 **Rarity- Extreme**

 **Has an Infinity Crystal in the handle and gives it an endless amount of Dust for Fire and Wind elements**

 **... ... ...**

 **Death (Mask)**

 **A pure ebony mask that covers the wearers full face, four sharp slits for the eyes (glows red/no other noticeable facial features)**

 **Grants a sharper focus, permanent increase in Vision and INT as well as WIS**

 **Helps with intimidation**

 **Rarity- Rare**

 **Grants a bonus Grimm ability: Flight (gives user black Nevermore like wings)**

 **... ... ...**

 **Vampiric (Knife)**

 **Pure ebony knife that has the same design as the ancient Spartan swords**

 **Infinity Crystal in the hilt for Wind, allowing swift strikes and thrusts**

 **Damage- 900**

 **Rarity- Extreme**

Jaune was trying not to hyperventilate. He just got three objects that are obviously _way_ overpowered! And from normal _Grimm!?_ Amazing! Jaune then decided to check his Status, and try to figure out what his "Title" does.

 **Status-**

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Title: N/A**

 **Level: 12**

 **HP: 850/900**

 **MP: 8700/8700**

 **STR- 15**

 **DEX- 47**

 **WIS- 14**

 **INT- 22**

 **VIT- 77**

 **LUK- 12**

 **Points: 0**

"Holy Hell." That was all he could say to describe what he was feeling. He saw the tab for "Skills" was blinking, so he clicked on it.

 **Skills-**

 **Physical Endurance- Ability to withstand physical pain by 10%**

 **Sword Mastery- Ability to use a Sword/ +25%**

 **Free Running- Ability to use agility and climbing in one set of motions/ Max Level**

 **Magic- Ability to use the Arcane Arts/ 3%**

 **Shield Mastery- Able to use a shield for attack and defense/ +25%**

 **Observation- Able to Observe and learn about objects or living things/ +50%**

 **Detect Danger- Ability to detect danger and threats/ +75%**

 **Foraging- Able to forage for supplies and beneficial objects/ 14%**

 **Crafting- Able to craft objects/ 25%**

 **Armor- Ability in Armor defense/ 68%**

 **Boxing- Able to Box and use your fists/ 66%**

 **Dual Wielding- Able to use two weapons in combat/ +50%**

 **Hunting- Able to Hunt for food and supplies/ +90%**

 **Sneak- Ability to use stealth and Sneakery to get from place to place/ +75%**

 **Steal- Ability to Steal objects/ +75%**

 **... ... ...**

 **Title(s)-**

 **Grimm Slayer- Grants the user the title of a danger to the soulless Grimm! Gives +12% more damage to Grimm/ Activate-Y/N**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

Jaune clicked yes on the Title portion, and his Title bar went from N/A to Grimm Slayer. He was shocked at the amount of abilities he has and, being the way he is, wanted to be able to keep track of them for the future.

Ding!

 **For coming up with a plan with thought, INT goes up by 1**

 **... ... ...**

 **Would you like to sort your Skills? Y/N**

Happy and amused that his "Semblance" was able to do what he wanted, he clicked yes. Instantly, the Skills he had fizzed and morphed together and into categories.

 **Combat-**

 **Weapon Mastery (Sword Master, Dual Wielding and Shield Mastery): Ability to use weapons, blades, blunt, guns, shields etc etc/ Level 1**

 **Magic: Ability to use the Arcane Arts/ Level 1**

 **Stealth (Hunting and Sneak): Ability to be Stealthy and quiet/ Level 1**

 **Boxing: Ability to fight hand to hand/ Level 1**

 **... ... ...**

 **Defense-**

 **Armor: Ability in Armor defense/ Level 2**

 **Creation (Foraging and Crafting): Ability to Create/ Level 1**

 **Detect Danger: Ability to Detect Danger and threats/ Level 2**

 **Stamina (Free Running and Physical Endurance): Able to run and/or use Stamina for an extended period of time/ Level 10**

 **Observation: Ability to Observe and gain knowledge about an object or person/ Level 1**

 **... ... ...**

 **Traits-**

 **Steal: Ability to Steal/ Level 1**

 **Grimm Morph: Ability to morph into a Grimm or use certain traits of a certain Grimm/ Level 1  
-Beowolf Armor  
-Nevermore Wings**

Jaune was ecstatic. He could do what he wanted with his Semblance at his will, he has amazing things, and he might not have to live in the shitty apartment anymore!

Smiling, he couldn't suppress his whoop of joy. Taking out his Scroll, he checked what nearby jobs he could take, with taking out the two Beowolves just being a side thing. After scrolling through the jobs for a bit, he found all the good ones were above his rank and the ones he could do weren't really worth it. Jaune smiled. He could keep being a Tyro-hunter, but he wouldn't have to rely on jobs and missions to get money.

Jaune got careless and tapped on Combat in his skill page, getting a look of shock as the abilities scrolled upwards into a file like marker. Smiling, again, he closed the tabs for Defense and Traits, making them bars with just the label and making his screen easier to control.

Looking to his ripped up armor, he removed the pathetic leather and threw down, instead going to practice with his Grimm Morph. Apparently, on his hand, the rune he had glowed and changed into a black claw in a blink of an eye, allowing him to change into his Grimm form.

Deciding to practice flight, he summoned his wings, stopping himself from jumping in joy as two seven foot long black wings and sharp angel like feathers moved like limbs he's had since birth. With a powerful thrust, he took to the air and did several turns and flips with mastered agility. Summoning his plating from Beowolf Armor, his armor changed to more sleeker and thinner version that resembled a bony Nevermore.

 **Grimm Morph goes up by 1!** **Grimm Morph goes up by 1!** **Grimm Morph goes up by 1!** **Grimm Morph goes up by 1!** **Grimm Morph goes up by 1!**

Four windows opened and he felt his bone plating getting stronger and more sharp as he landed and performed several animalistic attacks consisting of downward and upward slashes, intimidating growls, body slams, howls and caws, head butting, and wing strikes. He even figured out how to use the feather launch attacks on a innocent tree, shredding it and the feathers dissipating.

Ding!

 **Congratulations! You have Maxed out your Grimm Morph out of Stage 1! Now you can fully change your figure into a creature! You will still keep your original Grimm Morph abilities, as well as this new one!**

 **Choose your animal:**

 **-Nine Tails Fox: A Spirit that has been famed for being powerful and looked up to for their dangerous elegance! The nine tails is their nine stages, allowing them different sizes and attacks strengths. Grants an extra ability to Fire Magic**

 **-Nevermore: Grants the power and abilities of the Nevermore! Rule the skies and be able to tame Grimm to your advantage! Grants a powerful ability in speed and deadly power**

 **-Beowolf: Grants the power and abilities of the Beowolf! Masters of the Hunt and dangerous enemies! Become a Pack Leader! Control several groups of Grimm to your own abilities! Grants a powerful ability in speed and swiftness**

 **-Wind Spirit: A Spirit that controls and bends the wind to their will! Revered from Norse mythology, these creatures are servants to the Gods, gaining incredible power and defense! Adds a new magic path to be learned**

Jaune, damn lucky kid, was about to faint. Become and actual ANIMAL! And a powerful one at that!

"What to choose! What to cho~ose!" Sighing, Jaune made up his mind: Nine Tails Fox. Having nine stages would be helpful, a land animal would be great for his agility and free running abilities, and let's not forget how powerful they could be in magic! Even if it's one Fire magic skill, that still means that a Nine Tails is powerful in Magic!

After clicking on the Nine Tails Fox, the screen disappeared and he felt something churn in his chest, his heart began to beat, he got hot, and he felt dizzy.

He blacked out.

* * *

He woke up with an odd sensation. Oh I know what it is!: FUR!

He had four legs, an elongated snout, and a huge fox body. His whiskers twitched and he felt all nine of his tails move and rub against him. Controlling it with ease, he decided now would be a good time for magic practice.

Holding one white paw up, a fire ball was summoned and a list of all his magic abilities came up.

 **Fire Magic-**

 **-Fire Ball**

 **-Fire Bolt (voice activated)**

 **-Flaming Spear**

 **-Light Strike (Argonaught skill)**

 **-Ethereal Fire weapons (active)**

Jaune whistled through his sharp fangs. Standing on his hind legs, he towered fourteen feet up, towering over any human or Faunus. Summoning a ball of Fire, he began to juggle three of them. Getting the hang of Fire Ball, he aimed his right and left paw forward, "Fire Bolt!" Two flaming streams of pure fire came out and created a massive crater. Jaune realized his mistake and stamped out the fire, not being hurt by his own flames.

Turning to a small river, he aimed and continued firing bolt after bolt until he could do it with one finger. Making a fist, he created a Flaming Spear (with some difficulty keeping it stable) and he managed to fling it over one hundred yards up and having it come straight down, creating a crater. From what the Light Strike says, it seems important, so he is going to save it for a big Grimm or something.

He summoned two swords, a bow and arrow, and two shields and had them float in front of him. "Swe-heh-et!" Ethereal Fire Weapons would make an awesome back up if he gets disarmed.

He saw, with surprise, that his MP was dangerously low and that he was feeling tired from the constant focus and use of his magic in such a short amount of time.

He went out of his Fox form and back to human, then lighting a Fire Ball in his hands and settling down for the night.

Becoming a Gamer is hard work after all.

* * *

 **YES! I finished the first chapter! Read my other stories please! For my Ask Jauney story, it is where you send a question to one of my Jaune' and they answer them! Please ask if you want to! No question is to stupid!**

 **But let's not test that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. A reader called Undeadhero 143 told me that I'm making Jaune to OP and going to fast, and to be honest, I agree with him/her. I thought this was at least moderately paced, but I see this going to fast. I will continue with this, it isn't canceled. So I'm making a new story where he is younger and the story goes slower for a more intriguing story.**

 **Same plot line, younger Arc, better story!**

 **I hope...**


End file.
